


A Hero's Memory

by Neminine



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neminine/pseuds/Neminine
Summary: Short is not canon to this story. So Shin never went to Pure Heart.





	1. Chapter 1

A warm night settled of the Mao Clan's household, stars twinkled and winked overhead as if sharing some great secret. A night shattered by the sharp ring of a pan being thrown.

Shin backed away from his enraged wife.

"YOU SAID YOU WERE KEEPING TABS ON HIM! YOU SAID HE WAS HAPPY WHERE HE IS! AND I FIND OUT YOU AREN'T DOING THAT!?"

He raised his paws in a placating manner.

"Now dear…."

Mama Mao's face twisted into a snarl, golden fire light glinting off of her fangs.

"DON'T "NOW DEAR" ME! YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE OUR DAUGHTERS AND BRING OUR SON HOME! AND YOU ARE NOT COMING BACK UNTIL YOU DO!"

Mama Mao whipped around and pointed at one of her daughters, who was standing there with an expression of horror etched onto her features. Her golden hat doing nothing to shield her face.

"MINORI! GO GET YOUR SISTERS READY TO LEAVE! I WILL SEND YOUR FATHER OUT IN A MOMENT!"

Minori flung open her sister, Breha's door. Startling the magic user, and causing her to spill ink on her research. 

"Minori! That was a lot of work I have to redo now!"

Minori ignored her.

"Come on! We gotta go!"

"Unless it has something to do with the Magic Gems I want nothing to do with it."

"Dad actually hasn't been in contact with little Mao and Mama is sending us after him."

Breha paled as Minori raced out of her room and then lunged for her golden contacts. There was nothing more important than her missing brother.

It was a flurry of activity with clothes and food being tossed into packs as black cats raced around preparing fast then they ever have before, and less than five minutes later, a very shaken Mao Clan stood outside the front door. 

"Could have at least waited for daylight before she kicked us out."

Grumbled Brunhilde. The tall, powerfully built cat leaned on her spear, a sour look on her face.

"Welp. No use complaining! The faster we find Mao Mao the sooner we can come back!"

Cheera chirped. Her ribbon of flight fluttering in a non existent wind. Breha frowned.

"Little Mao is missing and you're complaining?"

Cheera shrugged.

"He's probably fine. He's a Mao. We're born heroes."

The Maos then set off on their quest to bring home the youngest Mao, unaware of the twists and turns this adventure would bring.

Four weeks later they had finally found a lead on Mao Mao's whereabouts from an old dog. He told stories of a small village shielded by a giant Ruby and guarded by a fearsome hero matching Mao Mao's description. The family set off immediately. Unfortunately the way was positively littered with monsters. If this hero really was Mao Mao then he was either doing a pathetic job of keeping the paths safe or he was so swamped by monsters that he was being overwhelmed.

"I think this proves the hero is not Mao Mao."

Breha mutter as she used her magic to blast another monster. Her eyes glittering behind her golden contacts.

"No self respecting hero would let the monster problem get so bad!"

Breha's grumbling was cut short as the monster in front of her exploded. 

"HEY! DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO CLOG UP THE ROADS YOU HEINOUS HENCHPEOPLE!?!?!?!"

A light blue bat about twenty three years old screamed at the monsters, making them flinch. Her yellow heart on her chest seemed to gleam in the dying light. But it was her sword that caught the Mao's attention.

Ravi urgently nudged Brunhilde.

"Isn't that Geraldine?"

She muttered to the tallest of the sisters. Fortunately Shin Mao decided to say something. He stomped forward.

"Where did you get that sword?"

The bat glared at him.

"I got it from my father! The Eternal Hero, Mao Mao Mao! I am Adorabat! His heir and daughter!"

Adorabat's declaration shocked the family of cats into silence. A daughter? Mao Mao has a daughter? How did they not know? A dark thought slithered through their minds, how could they know? They never even checked on him, relying on Shin for updates about Mao Mao. And has Mao Mao gone rogue in his absence? A title like Eternal Hero carries some worrying weight. Shin took a small step back and cleared his throat.

"Do you know a place where we can stay for the night? We have a long way to go…."

Adorabat gave a massive smile. 

"Yes indeed! The town of Pure Heart! It's where I'm from! Follow me!"

She lead them up the narrow path, occasionally using bombs, her prosthetic leg, or Geraldine to clear the way. Finally they emerged into a small valley. It was quiet, the warm summer night seemingly muffling the sounds. A soft red glow permeated the scene. Brunhilde hit Shin on the shoulder. She was staring at the giant glowing ruby that was being cupped in the hands on a statue. A statue that looked a lot like Mao Mao.

"What's that?"

Cheera barely managed to choke out around the sudden lump in her throat. Adorabat gave a small hum.

"That's the memorial statue of my father. It was erected after dad ... died, saving Pure Heart from a terrible monster five years ago. The King Snugglemane declared him The Eternal Hero of Pure Heart and retired his position of Sheriff. There will only be deputies from now on. Dad is the Sheriff."

She paused, swallowed, and then continued. Her voice becoming choked with sobs.

"I hope I can be even half the hero he was."

Shin didn't hear her. He was too busy staring in horror at the statue. Mao Mao was dead. Has been dead for five years. And none of them even knew. None of them knew anything about Mao Mao. About his daughter, about his life as Sheriff, about that day when he died, about anything.

"Lady Adorabat…. Can… can you tell me how Mao Mao died?"

Adorabat nodded solemnly. 

"Of course I can. I was there."

Shin Mao gave a small bow to his granddaughter. Although he knows he has no right to that title. He would have to bring Adorabat back home. And hope the young bat is enough to soothe Mama Mao's broken heart.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sheriff's department was an old house. The building needed a new coat of paint. Adorabat pushed open the door and gestured for the Maos to come inside. The inside was almost quaint. But the Maos hearts seemed to seize as they spotted little items that had clearly belonged to Mao Mao. A calligraphic sentence about honor. A picture of Mao Mao with a much younger Adorabat, both covered in bright paint as the child proudly held up a drawing. An incense bowl tucked into a corner…. And a memorial to Mao Mao with flickering candles. A faint sound of wooden wind chimes was carried in a breeze from a dojo. It looked like a home in mourning. Off to the side in an almost jarring transition was a jail cell with a strange, pink creature inside.

"BADGERCLOPS! Hi Pinky."

"Hey Adora."

"WE GOT COMPANY! THEY ARE…..!"

Adorabat didn't get the chance to finish as a massive one eyed Badger grabbed a hold of her and pulled her into a hug.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WEAR YOUR ARMOR!?!?!?!"

"Muff meef muff."

Came Adoarbat's muffled voice. He pulled back so she could breath. With a short cough to clear her throat, she spoke.

"I said, because it's heavy."

That seemed to set the Badger off.

"OF COURSE IT'S HEAVY! IT HAS GUNS AND AIR FILTERS AND WATER FILTERS AND MEDKITS AND AUTOPILOT AND DENSE PLATING!! IT'S AS LIGHT AS I COULD MAKE IT AND STILL HAVE IT BE SAFE! AND ALSO….. Who are those guys?"

Adorabat heaved a sigh.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. They came looking for Dad. I think they're friends of his."

The Badgerclops' face took an unfriendly turn. He stalked forward, his arms crossed.

"Oh really? They're here now? Where were they before?"

Shin could feel the glares on the back of his Skull. The Sisters were waiting for their Father to tell the Deputies of Pure Heart the truth. He was a coward. He couldn't. 

"We fell out of contact. What happened?"

Badgerclops seemed to relax slightly at that, a fair explanation to the badger. But the scoffs from his daughters made Shin's fur stand on end. 

"What can I say?"

Turning to a window, Badgerclops seemed to lose himself to the memories.

"It was the end of our world."

Pure Heart was burning. The monster was bigger, and more powerful than any of the others. A poisonous gas leaked out of its mouth with each breath as acidic drool dripped onto the ground, destroying it. It's burning claws raked the rooftops, starting another shrieking blaze. And all Mao Mao could do was stare in horror. He could feel his lungs trying to fill up with blood. He coughed hard. He could barely breath between the poisoned air, his bleeding lungs, and his crushed ribs. He struggled to his feet. The wound running the length of his leg was screaming at him. But he couldn't go down. He couldn't rest. Not now. A faint whisper caught his ears.

"Do you love, Mao?"

He tried to speak, but the heat seared his throat. But his answer rang out in his mind.

"Yes."

That seemed to be enough for the voice.

"What do you love?"

"I love the wind. I love the quiet weekend evenings and the boisterous school days. I love all the Chaos Adorabat brought into my life and all the annoyances Badgerclops brought with him."

The voice spoke again.

"Who do you love?"

The black cat wanted to scream as he caught sight of Adorabat laying on the ground. His sweet, teenage daughter. Badgerclops curled half around her as if to protect her. Both were unconscious.

"You love them."

"Yes."

"Would you die for them?"

"If it would save them."

"More importantly, would you live for them?"

"Yes."

A red glow seemed to beckon to him. He somehow knew that the glow would save his family. He limped over the Adorabat, tripping and falling a couple of times. Pulling the young one into a hug, he placed Geraldine in her wings.

"Be safe my daughter. I love you more then I can ever express."

Turning he stroked Badgerclops' face.

"You were the one that kept me a hero. I love you."

Adorabat stirred briefly as she glanced up through squinted eyes at her dad, his cape charred along the edges, and yet somehow fluttering in wind she couldn't feel. She blacked out as he turned and walked away from her towards a red glow.

"And when we woke up he was gone. The Ruby Heart was restored, the monster destroyed, and all the damage done during the attack had vanished. Honey claimed to have seen Dad place his hands onto the Heart and it swallowed him up in a flash of light. He died so we all could live."

Adorabat had pulled her knees up to her chest, her ears folded back in sadness. Her shoulders shaking from barely repressed sobs.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." 

She choked out around the tears. 

Shin couldn't believe what he had heard. Mao Mao had died protecting his village. The people that trusted him. And there was nothing they could do to bring him back. Maybe… maybe if he had actually kept in touch with his only son, maybe he wouldn't have died.

Cheera felt tears streaming down her face. As she turned her head to wipe the tears away she caught Breha's expression. It was stony, but with determination. And when the magic inclined Mao spoke, her voice was almost cold.

"Are you sure the Gem is called 'The Ruby Heart'?"

Adorabat and Badgerclops had twin looks of confusion.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure?"

" Yes! We are sure!"

Breha almost knocked over Brunhilde and Ravi in her haste to get to her pack.

"Breha! What's gotten into you!?"

Shin scolded.

"I NEED MY NOTES! I NEED THEM!"

"Why?"

Badgerclops asked.

"Because! The Ruby Heart is part of the Magic Gems! And the Heart can take something or someone to repair itself! But it will give it back if we can find something of equal value for it to use!"

Adorabat looked as if she was in pain but her face spoke of hope.

"Are you saying…"

"Mao Mao Mao isn't dead!"

**Author's Note:**

> So.... hehehe. Um... surprise? Badgerclops will show up next chapter!
> 
> I go hide now.


End file.
